Transmitting audio
by Vhirdi
Summary: Shepard is pissed off at the council, they just won't believe her about the reapers. The turian councilor manages to infuriate her the most and Garrus takes the opportunity to make up for the councilor's behaviour by requesting something outrageous. little do they know that turning off the comm link isn't always a one button press. Oneshot, sexual content.


This story is a fill for a Mass Effect kinkmeme posted on

Okay, I am TOTALLY biting off of another request, but it gave me ideas! (Credit goes to that anon, you are awesome!)

I would love, love LOVE to see a scene wherein the Council was really pissing Shepard off (Ala: "Ahh, yes, 'Reapers'") and she thinks she cuts the comm link, and Garrus tries to make up for the fact that the Turian councilor is such an ass - but the link is still up... bonus points if Garrus is the one pushing for the sexin's right then, right there.

I closed the comm link. I was furious, the council had once again ignored my warnings for the reapers. They wouldn't see reason, I mean, I had warned them about Saren too. I had the feeling that the turian councilor would just do about anything to work against me. I cursed out loud. Garrus put his hand on my shoulder and said "Shepard, we will save the galaxy, wether they agree with it or not." I turned to him and said "yeah, I know. It's just so frustrating that they won't believe me. It get's me all worked up, especially the turian councilor, he just has it out for me or something." garrus raised an eyebrow and smirked. He then mockingly asked "What? Another turian is getting you worked up, one that is not me?" I smirked as well. "I would never dream of such a thing, that guy's an ass, he wouldn't be able to turn me on if he tried." I said, daring him to come closer.

Garrus moved in on me and seductively said "Well, then i'll have to make it up with you to restore your image of my race." I put my hands around his neck and said "What? Right here?" he smirked and pushed me up against the railing. "Why not, it's not like they would care." he said and a blush rose to my cheeks. I trailed the side of his face with my hand and said "Now you're the one getting me worked up." he chuckled and his hand slid under my shirt, pulling it over my head in one swift motion.

I kissed his neck and he growled, the sound of him growling sent signals straight down. He cut the band that held my hair in a bun and my hair fell down onto my shoulders. I undid my bra, tossing it away. Garrus growled again and groped my breasts in the most delicious way. A moan escaped from my mouth and I ground my hips against his as his tongue trailed over my body. I swiftly undid garrus' armor, admiring his silver plates I undid my pants and tossed them to the ground as well. Garrus held me close to him and let his hands roam my body, another moan escaped from my lips and he growled in response, sending a shiver down my spine.

Garrus rid me of my panties and I smirked at him, the idea of getting caught at any moment turning me on. I pushed Garrus down onto one of the seats and straddled him, hegrabbed my hips and I let myself be pulled down onto him. We moaned in unison when he was fully in and he groaned my name. I began moving my hips with my hand on his shoulders and he looked at me in the same way a predator would look at prey. I quickened my pace and dug my nails into his shoulders, his member throbbing inside me.

I bounced on his lap and suddenly his member hit a certain spot inside me that made me see stars. I let out a loud gasp and continued grinding against him, making him hit that spot every time. He trailed his hands over my body and then pressed on my clit, I cried out in delicious pleasure. He growled again and I felt his teeth trail over my shoulder as I continued grinding on him. He bit softly and his teeth barely punctured my shoulder, then his warm tongue slid over it and I felt myself near climax. I dug my nails into his shoulders once more and started a frantic pace, the only sounds in the room were that of my flesh hitting his and our equally loud moans. I cried out his name as I felt myself clamp down on him. He moaned and I made sure he climaxed outside of me, his genetic material dripped down my body.

After some time recovering Garrus smirked and said "You're looking a bit 'blue' commander." I punched his arm playfully and said "It's your fault I'm so messy." his smirk turned into a smile and he embraced me. "I love you" I said and he replied by nudging his head against mine, like a cat would. Then our moment was interrupted by Joker "Umm, commander? I'm getting a message from the council saying that the comm link is still open." I froze and looked at Garrus, a look of pure terror crossed our faces and I quickly got up closing the comm link properly now. Garrus sat there, astonished, then we both burst out laughing. "And we're supposed to save the galaxy, the council probably thinks we're just fooling around constantly." Garrus said as we walked out of the comm room, fully clothed. I said with a teasing smile "Isn't that exactly what were doing?" and he laughed his melodic metallic laugh.


End file.
